Sonny In High School
by fiffyrocks
Summary: Sonny Munroe, is supposed to hate Chad Dylan Cooper, because her team hates him. But its not easy as Chad is hitting on her. She couldn't resist his charm and now she's stuck between her friends, and her crush. Who will Sonny choose? And will Chad prove to the team that he has changed?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**:: Chapter One ::**

Sonny rummage through her wardrobe, for the past 15minutes. Her mom, Connie Munroe, were standing at her doorway, shaking her head repeatedly side to side, disapproving.

"Honey, just wear whatever you like and feel beautiful in it."

Sonny stops searching and turns towards her mom. "But mom, this is my first day at high school, I have to look fashionably acceptable"

"I just don't want you to be _fashionably late_ on the first day"

"Haha, you're funny mom" Sonny said sarcastically.

"The school bus will be here in 10minutes, make sure you don't miss the bus, otherwise you'll be _fashionably _walking to school. All sweaty, panting and the wind messed up your hair"

"Gee, is fashion a crime now?" Sonny rolls her eye, and picking up a black cardigan, sleeveless baby blue top, skinny white jeans and blue pumps. "This should make an impression" she smiled while making her way to the bathroom.

Approximately 5 minutes later, Sonny grabs her bag and heads to the front door. Her mom waves goodbye. After facing the horrible crowded elevator, Sonny reaches the bus stop. She smiles widely when she spots Grady and Nico.

"Hey guys" greets Sonny, cheerfully as usual.

Nico and Grady turns and waves, "Sonny" both says loudly and together. Well, they are sorta like twins. You can never see one without the other. Equally hyper, weird, nuts and goofy.

"Exciting huh?" Sonny sits beside Nico.

Nico stares at Sonny, and grins. Grady answers her back, "I'm just hoping we won't make into the Loser List again"

Sonny 'pffts' and gave out the word of encouragement. "Aw c'mon you guys, its high school. A new start. I bet the girls will be lining up for you two."

Nico sighed and shrugs.

"Look, the bus is here" Grady exclaimed. Sonny and Nico each grabs their bags. When the bus stops, all the students hops in. It took a while to reach school. All three of them talked about the hopes for the high school life. Hoping they will fit in.

"I'm sure Tawni will fit in perfectly." Grady mentions in a tone of jealousy. Nico nods, agreeing.

"She sure will." Sonny, being Tawni's best friend, (although Tawni doesn't seem to admit) knows Tawni by heart. Tawni is known for the popular kind of girl. Everyone knows her. She is mean to everyone, even to Sonny at first, but eventually friendship blooms between them. The bus driver horns, indicating their stop. Stepping out of the bus, the school bell rings in time. They rushed to their classes. First day at high school. Sonny looks around as the seniors stares at the 'fresh meat'. The first class is Science.

Sonny, Nico and Grady enters the class, realizing the teacher still hasn't come yet. The first rows were empty, while the ones at the back is taken by the early comers. Sonny sits in front, while Nico and Grady sits behind Sonny. Sonny turns towards Nico,

"Tawni taking Science?"

Nico nods, "That's what Zora said last night when she came over to play Counterstrike"

Zora Lancaster is Tawni's cousin, who stays with Tawni because her parents are travel guides who are always travelling. Zora is 11, she's in Junior High. Zora is close with Nico and Grady because she is boyish, unlike Sonny and Tawni. Zora is meaner than her cousin Tawni. She is rude, straight-forward, prankster, monstrous, evil and a weirdo. Zora is always on her own, wandering around the town, pulling major pranks on people, eavesdropping people's private conversation, peeking into people's house, (which is why she knows everybody's business).

The teacher walks in, making the whole classroom quiet. She places her file and books on her table, and take a look at the class. Sonny could tell that she's not nice and sweet by the way the teacher stares at them all. She grabs the chalk, and starts writing her name. MS. BITTERMAN.

"Bitterman? Suits her face." Grady whispers. Sonny and Nico giggles.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Ms. Bitterman shouts out. Sonny, Nico and Grady gulps.

_How did she hear that? Oh boy, she has sharp ears. _Sonny thinks.

Right at that moment, the class door swings open, revealing Tawni who was wearing a red dress, reaching her middle thigh, black leather jacket and brown boots.

_Why don't I have that fashion knowledge? _Sonny sighs.

Tawni smiles and waves while making her so-called grand entrance.

"Sorry I'm late" she smiles, not knowing Ms. Bitterman is going to slaughter her.

"Your name?" Bitterman asks.

"Tawni Hart" she exclaims proudly.

"Miss Hart, detention."

Tawni's wide smile fades, and she stares in shock. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

_Bitterman sure is bitter. Tawni won't be happy about this. _Sonny gulps, making an eye contact with Nico and Grady. She's sure the boys are thinking the same thing too.

After a few argument, Tawni gives up and sits beside Sonny, making a face to . The rest of the period went awkward and Sonny could feel the strong anger vibe in Tawni. The bell rings and everyone rushes out the class, feeling glad the torture is over. Gathering at Sonny's locker, the gang were talking about .

"Can you believe it, detention! On the first day, first class! Ugh!" they all had to hear Tawni's whining, as usual, but this time it is totally understandable.

"Well, we all knew she's not nice by the first look" Sonny makes a statement.

"Yeah, did you look at the way that lady stares? Whoa, she can eat our happy soul man!" Nico is still shaking.

"She ruined our hopes on high school" Grady whines.

Sonny can feel that Grady is feeling insecure. Probably because Grady is over-weight, and never had a girlfriend and has been turned down uncountable times. Nico has been turned down a lot too, but that dude still has the confidence, unlike Grady.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to the counselor about changing class." Tawni says, flipping her golden hair.

"You sure?" Sonny asks, knowing she will be alone, facing Bitterman. Tawni can stand up for herself, while on the other hand, Sonny is too nice to do so.

"Yes, see you all later." Tawni walks away. The senior guys were practically staring at Tawni as she walks away. Sonny exhales a small amount of carbon dioxide, realizing Tawni is so perfect physically.

Sonny turns back towards Nico and Grady, only to realize they are gone now for their next classes. Knowing she's late, Sonny grabs her book and starts running. When she was about to make a left turn, she crashes into someone. The crash wasn't horrible enough for her to fall, but her forehead is sure aching pretty badly. She rubs her forehead, and looks up into two pools of light blue eyes. She tilts her head back a little to have a fuller view on the face. Right in front of her stands, a really cute face of a guy. He is blinking to shake of the minor crash that took place seconds ago.

_Oh my… He's so cute._

"In a rush to pee?"

_Oh my… His voice is mesmerizing. Wait, pee? Euw!_

"Excuse me?"

"A little too late for that babe"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Mr-"

"Ahh, fresh meat"

Sonny blinks, "How'd you know?"

"Simple," he smirks, "you don't know me."

"I guess you're the janitor, for everyone to know you huh?" Sonny walks away not even looking back. The guy was staring, and it was a bit unpleasant. He was sure cute, but Sonny does not need Einstein's brain to figure out that guy is full of himself. So not her type.

It was soon recess, and all the lunch table was packed. Sonny was holding her tray and searching for her friends. Nico and Grady are nowhere to be found.

_Great, they must be drooling over the girls. _

"Hey"

Sonny jumps a bit in shock, turning around to find that guy she ran into earlier.

"Oh the janitor" She rolls her eye, and tries to walk away.

He laughs a bit, and walks along with her. "You should learn to respect your senior"

_So much for walking away Sonny.._

"You're a senior?"

"I will be next year"

Sonny 'pffts'. She looks around, hoping to find a table, or better, her friends.

"So what's your name?"

Sonny ignores and kept walking around the cafeteria.

_Walking without destination suck. _Sonny kept searching for her friends.

"Shy to face me?" he smirks again. Sonny is annoyed a bit. She turns towards him and looks straight into his eyes.

_Those light blue eyes… _

"Nah, I'm just searching for my friends." She tried to sound casual as possible, didn't want him to know his eyes has weird effect on her.

"Oh well, I'll talk to you later." He walks away and sits with a group of extremely good looking boys and girls. Sonny could tell by the way they all talk and giggles that they are the popular group. She wants nothing to do with such people.

"Sonny!"

Sonny searches for the voice and spots Tawni waving. Tawni is sitting at a table, right beside the 'popular gang' table.

_Great, just my luck._

Sonny walks to the table where Tawni is sitting. She sits in front of Tawni, placing the tray on top of the table. She noticed that the popular gang is staring, especially him.

"So.." , Sonny tries to ignore the ultimate stare coming for the popular gang, "Did you manage to shift class?"

"Ugh! The other classes are full, and I can't change class till next month." Tawni eats her burger. "Oh my, this is good"

Sonny nods. The guy walks toward their table and stands beside Sonny. Tawni, with her mouth full of burger chunks, looks at him. "Whhaaaght yiiiuu whaant?"

"Sorry I don't speak burger" he mocks and looks at Sonny.

"What do you want?" Sonny asks, tired of this guy. As cute as he might seem, she's not interested.

"Your name."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

Tawni stares at him, "Go away Chad!"

Sonny stares in shock. Atleast she knows his name, but how does Tawni knows him? Tawni stands up, crossing her arms, "Stop hitting on Sonny because she's in our gang" she grabs her clutch and walks away.

"Your name's Sonny?" he asks ignoring Tawni.

"Now that you know my name, leave." Sonny makes a small run to keep up with Tawni. Although she wanted to ask Chad how Tawni knows him, she has to catch up with Tawni.

_They must have some sort of history. _Sonny reaches Tawni, and making their way to the girls bathroom, Sonny kept on wondering on how Tawni knows Chad. Sonny is kinda new in town. She moved here a year back. So she don't know much about everyone. The reason she made into the gang was because Nico is her neighbor and at the beginning he use to have crush on her. However, as they all got close Nico realizes that Sonny is a good friend and eventually he loses the temporary crush.

The girls are now in the bathroom, facing the huge mirror. Tawni quickly takes out her lipgloss and start applying them onto her lips. Sonny stares for a while, hoping she will tell her about the feud between her and Chad.

"Sonny.."

_Great, here comes the flashback. _

"Yes?" she answers.

"Stop staring"

"Whoops, my bad" giggling and laughing awkwardly, Sonny watches two girls storming into the bathroom, taking out their comb and brushing away their perfect wavy hair. Sonny recognizes them from the popular gang she saw just now.

Tawni grabs Sonny and storms out of the bathroom. Sonny was feeling weird with Tawni's behavior.

"Tawni?" she calls up on her.

"Sonny, we'll talk later at your house." Finishing her sentence, Tawni walks away to her class, leaving Sonny nodding to herself. The rest of the school hour went normal, and soon the bell rang, and the students rushes out of their classes like a bunch of sheeps being released out of their cage.

Sonny was sitting at the dining table, completing her homework, when she hears the doorbell. She walks to the door, opening it to reveal the gang. She smiles and greets.

"Hey you guys."

Everyone walks into Sonny's apartment and each making themselves comfortable. Sonny slams the door, and watches everyone. Zora, Nico and Grady are sitting on the couch, with Grady swaping through channels. Tawni is standing beside Sonny.

"Well?" Sonny breaks the silence.

Everyone stares at her. Nico, Grady and Zora are blinking, probably wondering what is Sonny expecting. Tawni let out a long breath, and speaks up.

"Chad is interested in her."

All three of them (Nico, Grady, Zora) gasp out loud in pure shock. Sonny lift up her right brow, in confusion.

"Tawni, he's not. I don't even know this guy. I only spoke with him twice." She defend herself, not knowing why.

"Twice?!" Nico exclaims.

"Two times?" Grady asks, right after Nico.

"It's the same thing Gassy" everyone rolled their eyes when Zora mentions Grady's pet name. The gang calls him Gassy, because when Grady is super nervous or ate something spicy, he lets out a huge amount of gas. Once it was so huge that Tawni said, "Somebody close the window, the wind is strong". She didn't know it was Grady.

_Yep, that's how horrible it was. _

"Sonny, why did you talk with Chad?" everyone nods while Nico questions Sonny as if she's a criminal facing the judge.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sonny is clearly getting annoyed.

"Because," Grady stands up shifting from his comfortable position on the couch, "he's Chad Dylan Cooper, who is the leader of our enemy team."

Everyone nods, except Sonny.

"But how come I never knew him? I was with you guys since the beginning of last year."

Zora explains this time, "That's because we were in Junior High, and Chad with his gang was gone to high school."

"They're a year older than us?" Sonny blinks in confusion.

"You're a late catcher huh?" Zora is clearly frustrated because even after her explanation, Sonny could ask a question that is already answered.

"Yes, and that's why you shouldn't talk to Chad, or anyone from the group." Nico makes his point strongly. Tawni cuts in though,

"Exactly. Nico had a crush on Penelope, but he had to let go of it for the sake of dignity." Nico sighs, and turns towards Tawni.

"You really had to bring that up Tawni?" he asks weakly. Sonny realizes it's a subject that is sensitive to him.

"She has the rights to know. She's one of us." Tawni defends herself.

"Wait, you guys made him to let go of his crush because of some silly feud?" Sonny cannot believe how mean Tawni and the others were to Nico. Being a hopeless romantic, Sonny thinks it's a horrible thing to do.

"Ugh, please, that girl turned him down more than a cat meow-ed per day" Tawni is surely making Nico give her the '_glance of death'._

"Yeah, that girl is meaner than Tawni. I mean, with all those looks and money, who wouldn't be?" Zora is munching away the popcorn while teasing Nico's 'zero chance' with Penelope. Tawni stares at her.

"You really think she's prettier than me, Zora?"

"Err, hey, your nails looks nice today"

"Aww! Thanks Zora!"

Grady cuts in, "So yeah, that's why you shouldn't talk with them."

Sonny pulls up her long sleeves, "But why the anger guys? I mean, how horrible could it be?"

"Sonny," Grady shuts his eyes for a while, thinking back the past, and opens it back, "Penelope made Nico dance like a chicken in a middle of basketball tournament to prove his love."

Sonny gulps and gasps. "She did?"

Grady nods and continues, "and Alex placed glue on the toilet seat, making my butt skin to tear off a little"

Everyone in the room groans in pain and disgustment.

"Chad trips Tawni in the hallway, while her face slams into the garbage"

Zora finishes her sentence while comforting Tawni, who is sobbing a bit.

Sonny looks around, knowing this is a big issue for the gang, she finally spoke up.

"Alright guys, I solemnly swear I won't talk to Chad and the gang ever."

Everyone cheered and jumps back into the couch, eating popcorn and talking about the latest gossip Zora had with her. Sonny sighs.

_Those light blue eyes. _


	2. Chapter 2 : Changing Chad

**::Chapter Two::**

Chad's POV :

"Dude, you know you can't do this" Alex has told me that for the third time in the past 30 minutes. I sighed and walked to the fridge, grabbing two Coke, and a pack of M&M, I walked back to the table where Alex and Jay were sitting.

"I mean she is a bit cute, but she's with that loser gang. What will happen to our reputation man? I mean is she worth the risk?" after taking a sip, Alex continues, "I don't think you should go for Sonny"

_A bit cute? She's a lot more than that. That big brown eyes and stunning smile. Why does she has to be one of them? Great, now they will never let her talk to me. Especially Tawni and Zora. Grady is easy to manipulate, just hand him a couple of doughnuts and he's in. Nico, oh well, I can use Penelope as a bait. The core problem here is Tawni and Zora. How am I gonna convince that two evil witch? _

"You listening?" Alex questions, with his right brow slightly upwards.

_Obviously I wasn't._

Sighing I reply, "Alex, we will talk about this later." I really don't wanna talk about Sonny with Alex. He is jerkier than me, if that's even possible. Alex really hates Tawni, and no one knows why. I believe there's a past there.

Alex nods while Jay gives me a weird look, and says "You will get hotter babes."

I know that. I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Correction, **The **Chad Dylan Cooper. I can get anything I want, anyone I want. _Anyone as in girls. _However this is different. I will never ever get Sonny, probably because she hate me already. Alex and Jay are giving me weird look while here I am, mind drifting away thinking about a girl I can never have. _Oh snap out of it Chad! You gotta hate her! Don't be girly! Be a man! _

"Hey Chad, you okay?" Jay is giving me the are-you-on-drug look, questioning about my silence.

"Yeah. I'm great" I said in a 'pfft' tone.

"You sure? You've been staring that M&M for minutes, instead of eating it." Alex laughed at Jay's words.

Yep, I'm not me. Thanks Sonny! (note the sarcasm)

Sonny's Pov :

I've been trying to work on this Chemistry homework for hours now. I bet Tawni is asking Zora to help her with it. Zora has the highest IQ among us, although she's just 12. She is kinda like the new generation Einstein. The high IQ often helps her with her robotic obsession. She admires Japanese work. She even told us she want to settle down at Japan in the future. No wonder she started eating sushi.

My eyelids are screaming to let them close, and that's when I looked at the clock, realizing its 15 past 11. I sighed, closing the book and shifted myself into my comfy bed. Laying on my bed, now I'm staring at my ceiling, I can't sleep. _Ugh! Make up your mind eyelids! Wait, eyelids got mind? Now I'm losing my mind! _

I got up, sitting on my bed Indian style, I took out my Iphone and texted Nico.

**Sonny : You awake?**

Nico : I'm sleeping.

**Sonny : How come you texted? :/**

Nico : Don't let me sneak into your room and chew your skin off!

**Sonny : Gee, one simple question and now I'm a chew toy.**

Nico : Zzz.

**Sonny : Wake up!**

Nico : You really wanna be my chew toy?

**Sonny : Nights 'Grumpy Cat'.**

No reply. Sighing, I had no choice than forcing myself to sleep. I didn't want to become anyone's chew toy.

*The next morning*

After getting ready, now I'm dressed in black polka dot dress reaching just above knee, purple cardigan and a black high heels. I walked my way to the bus station as usual. I can see a very happy Grady and a… not so happy Nico?

"Hey guys."

Grady did a little wave while Nico started a stare contest.

"Nico?" I'm worried.

Still staring.

"Stomach upset?"

Still staring.

"You upset?"

"You bet I'm upset!" Nico almost shouted. "You ruined my beautiful dream Sonny!"

I tilted my head back a little and smiled widely, "Oh! Penelope?"

Stare.

"Cut it out Nico, your stare is worse than watching two cockroaches make love under my bed."

Grady's eye widened. "They do?"

"Ugh! Can't I make a little sarcasm here without people start making up stories?"

Thank god the bus arrived, I could have gone nuts if that conversation went on any longer. We reached school a bit early. Nico and Grady walk pass me, rushing somewhere. I ignored while walking my way to my locker. Not many students were there. I guess they liked walking in 'like a boss' after the school bell rings. I reached my locker and opened it, slamming few stuff in it. As I close shut the locker, I turned and found Chad standing right in front me, smirking.

"Hey"

Walking past him, I was annoyed to see him this early "What do you want?"

He followed, now walking beside me, he said, "Can't I be nice?"

"Just be you." I rolled my eyes saying it. Chad is anything but nice. Or that's what I heard.

He laughed a bit, and continues, "What if I'm changing?"

I stopped walking, analyzing his top to bottom, and replies "You look human. So tell me Mr Cooper, what are you changing as?" I made it sound so serious that he chuckled a bit realizing the sarcasm in it.

"You're funny… and cute."

_Oh my god, don't blush Sonny! Don't blu-_

"Are you blushing?!"

_Ah great, my body is not listening to my mind. Stupid hormone reaction!_

"I'm not!" I defended myself with a lie, which totally doesn't made sense because I totally blushed. I quickly changed the topic to divert him. "Look Chad, we shouldn't be talking. My friends won't approve this."

Chad's eye widened, which makes it easier to see his light blue yes. One thing I can never resist in him is his eyes. They always makes me speechless. Okay, I know this sounds cliché, but hey I'm a teenage girl who grows up watching Twilight saga and learning Romeo and Juliet in school, what do you expect?

"And you think my friends approve me talking with you?" Chad's question hurts me a bit, although I don't know why. I really don't care about Chad and his gang. Or do I?

"Then why are you talking to me Chad?" I questioned him, we are still standing in the middle of the hallway, talking. You know in the romance movie's where the guy and the girl talks, and the world around them stops moving, so its just them two? Yep, I'm finally experiencing it too.

Chad smiles. I just stand there, trying to figure out the meaning of his smile. I waited few seconds, but Chad is still standing there, smiling like an idiot. _What's wrong with this guy?_

As I felt uncomfortable, I decided to break the silence, "Chad?"

"Sonny…"

His voice is husky and slow, and it was so sexy. Chad leans in, and we were merely inches away. Gazing at each other's eyes.

"Chad…"

"Sonny…"

"CHAD AND SONNY!"

Shocked, both of us moves away from our closure-ness, turning our head to the yell. I was terrified to see Tawni, Nico and Grady.

_Holy shit, I'm in trouble._

"Oh..h-hey guys." I stuttered my words a bit.

Tawni moves forward , grabbing my wrist, and looks at Chad, "What did I tell you the other day? STAY AWAY!"

Chad didn't seem to focus on Tawni as he is still gazing into my eyes.

"Ugh! This is so disgusting! He got this love sick look in his eyes! Over Sonny!" Tawni is complaining to Nico and Grady. As we all walked away, I couldn't help myself but turning my head behind, peeking to see him. To my surprise Chad is still standing there, staring. He seems a little frustrated Tawni interrupted our little gaze just now, but he hasn't moved yet. Is it true Chad really is changing from his jerky side to a nice gentleman?

Sitting at the cafeteria table, trying to eat my burger, I tried avoiding any eye contact with Chad. I shouldn't betray my friends. Tawni is gone to get food, while Nico is sitting beside me. Grady is missing, as he went to the toilet. Poor guy had stomach upset.

Its so ironic that Chad and the gang's table are right beside ours. This is certainly not making it any easier for me. Or Nico.

"She got prettier by the year."

I looked up to Nico, noticing the same look Chad had when he was looking at me. I glanced over to look at Penelope. She don't seem to care about Nico, as she is laughing out loud, gossiping with her friends. She looks happy, unlike Nico. I freaked out a little as I came eye-to-eye with Chad, and quickly turning my head to Nico, I tried to distract myself.

"Why did you stop crushing on her?"

Nico stopped staring at Penelope, and focused on me. "I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just stopped trying." He sighed as he finished his sentence.

I was a little confused and I asked him more. "Why did you stop trying? She got someone else?"

Nico is annoyed by me, that's pretty obvious, because I'm distracting him from staring Penelope.

"Don't you get it Sonny? As long as this two group are feuding and hating each other, there are no way anyone of us can date them." I nodded while Nico continues, "That's why I stopped trying. But I couldn't move on completely."

I felt sorry for Nico. I sighed and tried to finish up my burger.

"Sonny?" Nico called.

"Yeah?"

"I can feel you." I blinked for a while at Nico's phrase, till he continued "I know you feel the same way towards Chad."

Our little talk was interrupted by Grady. He sat in front Nico, holding his tummy, and making a sour face. Poor guy went to toilet for the 15th times.

"Dude, I'm never eating Indian Food right after eating Pizza."

I almost laughed. Grady sure got some issues with food. Nico didn't hesitate to laugh. Hearing Nico laugh, I bursted out too.

"Wear diapers next time Grady!" Alex yells out loud that the whole cafeteria could hear the voice. Everyone laughed out loud, and Grady's face turned as red as a tomato. I felt furious with Alex, and just about when I wanted to stand up for Grady, something shocked the living thing out of me.

"Shut up everyone!"

Nico and Grady is as stunned as I am. It was Chad.

"Making fun of someone else won't make you cool Alex! As if you never had stomach upset before!" The whole cafeteria is as silent as a grave. My eyeballs are popping out. Did Chad just stood up for Grady, over Alex? Now Alex's face is red. Chad storms out of the cafeteria, and we all felt his anger. I looked at Grady and Nico.

"Somebody pinch me." Nico breaked the silence.

I did as he said. He screamed a bit, "Not literally!"

I awkwardly flashed a smile at him. Everyone is back to normal now. Somehow I wanted to chase after Chad to see if he's okay. Just when I stood up, Tawni appeared.

"Whoa! Did you see that?"

Nico answers instead me, "Yeah, Chad is acting weird all of a sudden."

Tawni's looks at Nico weirdly, "No silly, I meant did you see the skirt Angela was wearing, so out of season!"

We groaned. _Seriously Tawni?_

**Author's Note : **I just want to thank you all for reading it till the end. It means a lot. Tell me what do you think of the story so far, and don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong. :)) –Fiffy.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hide and Seek

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **You guys are awesome for reading this story :PP And a lot more awesome for following the story and reviewing on it. Much appreciated. Each and every follower inspire me and each review motivates me to upload fast. So here's Chapter 3! *winks*

**::Chapter Three::**

After the cafeteria incident, we all went back to our classes and everyone was back to normal again. Tawni didn't seem to care much about the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper stood up for Grady. As time flew by slower than a 150 years old turtle, (oh well all the turtle has the same speed, but it was for exaggerating sake), I heard the happiest sound ever : school bell. Finally school was over and everyone rushed their way out. On my way out with Tawni, I spot Chad arguing with Alex and Jay. A sudden urge came up, pushing me to go talk to Chad. However, with Tawni beside me, that's a Mission Freakin Impossible.

Back at home, after a long steaming hot shower, I went to my room and logged into Facebook. Mostly was just some post Zora shared about nuclear bomb and robots.

_Oooh~ a friend request._

I was shocked to see who sent the friend request.

_Chad D Cooper wants to be your friend. _

Before approving his friend request, I scrolled over his friends list, and apparently he is not friends with Tawni/Zora/Nico/Grady. Why did he add me? Should I approve this request? What if my friends find out? I mean, they won't right? Because no one added him. So with full determination and courage, breathing in and out, relaxing myself, I approved Chad's request. As soon as I approved, I went through his timeline. Stalking? Nah, just looking.

_Yeah, right._

He got lots of likes on his picture. Obviously, this guy is freakin' popular in school. The comments made me sick.

_**OH SO GORGEOUS!**_

_**U R LOOKIN GUD!**_

_**BEAUTIFUL EYES!**_

As I read the comment about his eyes, a quick flash of the moment earlier this morning came creeping into my mind. The way he was looking at me had some meaning that I can't figure out. One thing I was sure is that, if this goes on I will definitely fall for this guy. I guess this is what people call 'dilemma'. I sighed and just when I was about to log out, DAYUMM! A private message from Chad?!

**Chad : Hey, thnks a lot for approving.**

My fingers are frozen. Should I reply? Is this a betrayal for the gang? I mean, I swore I won't talk to him, so I can't do this right?

_But you swore you won't talk, no one said anything about chatting. _

**Chad : You there?**

Sonny : Yes…

_Yes? Is that all I can type back? Good job Sonny!_

**Chad : Am I bothering you?**

Sonny : No.

_Ugh! I should stop with this 'one word reply'! I hope I won't scare him away. _

**Chad : So you free tonight?**

Sonny : Why?

_So much for the 'stopping one word reply'! You're screwed Sonny! Oh boy, I'm talking to myself._

**Chad : Well, I thought we can go out for dinner?**

Okay, this is insane. I'm forbiddened from talking with him, and he is asking me out?! I freaked out, and I did what cowards will do. I LOGGED OUT! Exhaling a huge amount of breath, I sat on my bed, staring at my laptop. Chad probably hates me now.

I got up from my bed and went to the living room, to watch tv. I sat on the couch, Indian style, and stared at my tv, but my mind drifting away thinking about Chad. I can't believe I turned him down. I guess this is how Nico felt. The difference is, Penelope never showed interest in Nico, but Chad is showing a huge amount of it. This is what makes my crush towards Chad a bit hard to let go. Crush? Yep, I admit that I like Chad. My little thinking was interrupted when my front door bell rings. That must be Tawni. She always visits me after school for some quality girl time. I walked to my front door, swinging open and my jaw dropped.

"Chad?!" Oh my god, what is he doing here? Chad is wearing a plain white t-shirt, with dark blue jeans. He is standing in front me.

"Hey Sonny" Chad waved a little, and smiled.

I stood there, completely frozen from the shock. Chad moved in a bit, waving his hand, trying to snap me out from the shock.

"Chad, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, Nico stays next door and if he sees-"

Chad interrupts me before I could finish, "That's why you should let me in or he'll see us together"

It made sense although something seems fishy. I moved away from the door, letting Chad in and he slammed the door. Chad moves to the couch I was sitting and he took his seat, comfortably. I crossed my arms and stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" I can't believe he just barged into my apartment, and is relaxing on my couch.

Chad smirks and patted the seat next to him, "Come on, take your seat."

I rolled my eyes. One thing about Chad that will never change : ANNOYANCE.

"Chad, you can't just walk into my apartment, act like you own the place. That's not nice."

"I thought you don't want me to be nice?"

"Atleast tell me why you're here." I'm tired of arguing with him. I'm just scared of falling for his charms.

Chad stood up and walked his way towards me. Every step he took towards me, is a heartbeat skipped in me. I'm sweating now. Why is he coming close?

Chad stopped few inches away from me. He tucked few strands of hair behind my ear, and smiled. It was the most genuine smile I've seen. He just stood there, smiling, and gazing into my eyes. I completely forgot my question earlier. I'm scared now, because my heart seems to pound faster, and I seemed to enjoy his presence, which I shouldn't.

Suddenly my door bells, indicating someone is here!

Chad and I broke away from each other.

"Who is that?" I questioned him.

"This is your apartment, silly!" Chad made his point, which has the truth in it. I yelled, "Who is it?!"

The voice behind that door frightened me, "Its me!"

"Oh my god! Its Nico!" I whispered to Chad. Chad seems to be relaxed. I mean why would he be tensed, its not like he's gonna get into trouble.

"Hide!" I ordered him.

He just stared.

"Hide under the kitchen cabinet!" Chad didn't move an inch, which made me furious.

"Oh come on Chad! As if you never played hide-and-seek when you were younger?"

He smirked, and replies, "Agree on a date, and I'll hide as you said."

I literally stood there, gawking. "Chad, that's not fair!"

"Then I won't hide." Chad calmly walked to the couch and sits on it, like it was a royal chair and he is the king.

_Unbelievable!_

Just when I was about to yell at Chad, I heard Nico again. "You're gonna open or should I just break in?"

With no choice left, I agreed on Chad's deal. "Fine! Now hide!"

Chad smiled widely like a child who received a jar of cookie, and hid under the cabinet as I told. After I made sure Chad is hidden, I swing open the door. Nico looks at me suspiciously.

"What took you so long? He walked into my apartment and took his seat on the couch. I can feel the sweat rolling down my skin. I gulped.

"Sonny, you okay?"

_Ah great, he found out!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Pfft! So what are you doing here?" I managed to speak out, which was surprising because at the state I'm in, I can't even breath properly.

Nico didn't seem to believe of course, "Uh-huh?"

"Uh-huh-huh." I tried to laugh but when Nico kept staring in disbelief, I stopped. Nico tried to read my facial expression and body language. It was like he was scanning my head to toe.

"You seem nervous."

"Err.. That's just.. Well.."

_Ah! Think fast Sonny! _

"Well?" Nico raises his brow, clearly suspecting something.

"I'm on my period!" I practically yelled out that too loud. Nico felt uncomfortable with this.

"Oh, sorry Sonny." He seems to feel guilty, "I guess we can go out tomorrow." I nodded and I remembered that Nico wanted to go somewhere and I was supposed to accompany him.

"Sorry Nico" I felt bad for breaking a promise.

"Nah, its okay. Chill out. Its not your fault, nature called ehh?" Nico chuckled and left my apartment. I exhaled in relief after closing the door.

"Period huh?"

_Shit! Chad was listening to the conversation! Talk about huge humiliation._

I decided to defend myself, "It's the best lie I could come up with 20.5 seconds!"

He chuckled and sits on the dining chair, "Well, its fun watching you all nervous. I think its cute."

Rolling my eyes, I walk towards the dining table where Chad was sitting. "Chad.." I call up to him.

Chad seems to appear delighted with the fact I'm saying his name. He's looking into my eyes now. "Yeah?"

I'm a few inches away from him now. I could feel his hot breath dancing on my face now. Both of our eyes are locked into each others face. Never taking his eyes off me, Chad is not on earth anymore. His soul has left his body. Anyone walking in and spotting us like this will definitely think that we are about to kiss. I blink and Chad's soul comes back into his body because he blinks too. Before it can get any more intense, I break the gazing-into-your-soul moment, "You gotta leave."

Chad groans in disagree, "I thought we were going somewhere romantic with that closure."

I chuckles and replies, "Chad, there will never be anything romantic between us."

Chad grins, "You're wrong sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

Chad smirks and explains, "Your name is Sonny, you know..Sunny day? And sunny day will have lots of sunshine, which resembles you because you definitely shine my day."

If this was some corny love story, that will definitely make sense. But this isn't. I 'pfft' at him while proceeding my walk to the front door.

"Leave now."

Chad stood up, walked his way towards me, and says "Sure. But I'll pick you up later night at 8."

I frown. This isn't good. Chad walks out of my apartment, turns to me before exiting, flashing his famous smile, he waved and disappear from my sight. I shook my head, smiling, and closed the door. This could only mean one thing.

I have a secret date tonight with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**READ! : **So where should their first date take place? :PP


	4. Chapter 4 : Confessions of an Ex-Jerk

**Author's Note : First of all, I want to thank Isabella India for the boat ride date idea. Thank you Isabella! Since I used your idea, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. ;)) Btw, I hope this chapter came out right, I'm not sure about this. Excuse the mistakes. Enjoy ;))**

**::Chapter Four::**

I so wish Tawni was here. I've been trying to decide what to wear for the past one hour. But we all know Tawni would rip away my clothes instead picking one for me if she knew. I sighed for the 17th time (I was counting). I finally picked a blue tube dress with white strap heels. I let my hair down, and applied a bit make up. I looked at the time and it was 7.30p.m. Chad should be here any minute.

I placed the note I wrote for mom on the dining table. I jumped a little when my front door bell rings. I wiped my palms down my dress and walked towards the door. I breathed in and exhaled. Opening the door, it was not Chad. It was a pizza delivery guy.

"Err?" I didn't know what to say.

"Pizza delivery." He handed the pizza to me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order pizza."

"Is this door number 204?"

_Oh that is Nico's apartment. _Chad appeared in front me, and he was extra good looking with his black long sleeve shirt and slack pants. I almost gasped. Almost. But I didn't.

"Chad, you look amazing." it was more like a whisper.

He smiled and replied, "You look absolutely gorgeous Sunshine."

"And I look like an idiot." the pizza guy interrupts.

"Umm- you got the wrong door. The one you're looking for is the one next to mine."

The pizza guy let out a long breath, probably annoyed that I didn't say that earlier, and walked towards Nico's door.

_Holy shit! Nico will see me with Chad!_

Without thinking any further, I pulled Chad inside my apartment and slammed the door. Chad stared at me in confusion. Then he chuckled.

"I know you want me."

I frowned and 'pfft' at him, "Puh-lezz, you the one who blackmailed a poor innocent girl into a date."

He laughed and responds, "Well, you look pretty amazingly well-dressed for a forced date. I'm guessing you are looking forward for this."

Although he was ABSOLUTELY right, I can't show him my joy. I rolled my eyes, and peeked through my slightly opened door to see if the coast is clear. After assuring the pizza guy delivered the pizza, and no one is out there, I breathed out. "Time to leave."

"I can see excitement." Chad made a cheesy smile.

"Have you ever heard about 'dumping your date'?" I frightened him, and it worked. We walked slowly out from my apartment. Chad chuckled slowly when he see me removing my heels. Knowing what he was about to ask, I quickly answered.

"I don't want to make any noise."

He nodded, pretty amused with my bare feet. He kept staring at it through our sneak out. We reached his car, and I quickly jumped in. Chad took his keys and started the engine. I put on my heels back and turned to him to ask something.

"So where are we going?"

Chad didn't answer, instead he smiled and drove away from my apartment. I kept staring, waiting for an answer. When I knew I was not going to get one, I spoke again.

"Chad, where are we going?"

"What's the thrill if I tell you now?" and he did another cheesy smile.

"It's a date, not a kidnap. Tell me now." I literally ordered him.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes and remained silent. I decided to let it go since I will find out in a while. It was quiet in the car and I started to feel uncomfortable. So I turned on the radio. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato was playing and I hummed to the song. Chad took a quick glance at me before turning his eyes back on road.

"You like the song?" he broke the silence.

I nodded. The rest of the car journey was silent except for the sound of the radio. My mind drifted away thinking about my undone homework and I was snapped out of it when the car stopped. I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. Chad unbuckled his seat and got out from the car. I realized we are at a lake. It was five past eight and quite dark except for the light from the lamp post surrounding the lake. There were few people there, but mostly couples. I shook a little when all of sudden my side of door open up. I saw Chad standing there.

_He opened the door for me? Wow…_

I smiled and got out from the car. Fixing my dress and hair in the car mirror, Chad walked towards an elderly man. He was talking about something. He return to me while smiling.

"What are we doing here?" I question him, "Are we gonna fish? Trust me, last time I went for fishing, I caught two slipper and a water bottle."

He chuckled and replies , "Well, fishing is not a date thing."

I raised my brow and said, "Then what is?"

"We are going on a boat ride."

I felt a major amount of nervousness crawling into me. We both walked toward the boat and jumped in, sitting opposite of each other. It was a rowing boat. Chad grabbed the paddles and positioned himself, ready to row. I felt bad to let him do the rowing alone.

"Need help?"

I smiled gratefully, "Nah, a gentleman won't let the lady sweat on date."

It was shocking to see a different side of Chad. All the stories I heard about him was either he's a jerk or an arrogant asshole. But this guy sitting in front of me is nothing but a sweet gentleman. I looked around the lake and felt a sudden cold breeze hitting my skin. As we rowed further away from land, Chad stopped, and placed the paddle to his sides. I carefully looked around to see if people can watch, but I believe not.

"You wanna eat?" Chad asked.

"Don't tell me you're gonna fish!"

He laughed and grabbed his bagpack. Opening the zipper, he pulled out something.

"Chinese take out?"

He nodded.

"When did you buy that?" As far as I remember we didn't stop anywhere on our way to the lake.

"Remember the old man I was talking to when we reach here?"

"Yeah.."

"I asked him to prepare this bagpack, that contains our needs." He smiled proudly as he beamed a proud smile.

I took my food from him and a pair of chopstick. Without any further hesitation, I started eating. Chad too, but with each bite, he looks at me before eating. I finished before him and threw the empty box into the bag. Wiping my mouth with the tissue, I grabbed the coke from the bag and sips away the drink. Chad finishes his food too.

"Sooo?" I tried to make a conversation.

"Did you liked you food?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

He smiled and scooted to the seat next to me. I felt extremely uncomfortable with being this close to him, especially when we are on a romantic boat ride, at night, where there is no one around us. A small wind messed my hair, making me feel very self-conscious now. I tried to fix my hair, but it was a bit hard without a mirror. I was stunned when Chad leans forward and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and fixing my messy hair. While he was focusing on my hair, I focused on his eyes.

_Those light blue eyes…_

"Like what you see?"

I snapped out from my gazing. Chad is chuckling and I cleared my throat.

"No.. I was..um..just looking."

He laughed and moved back to his seat. "You are not a good liar, Sonny."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "I didn't have much time to come up with a good one okay?"

He stopped laughing, stared at me, and go back to laughing, only this time, harder.

"What's so funny?" I am annoyed by him, obviously.

"You!" and he laughed, practically crying from laughing. I can't understand what was so funny.

"Yeah, that's me. Funny and goofy." I said it in a pissed off tone. Chad and his gang will always laugh at us. After all, we are not cool like them.

Chad stopped laughing and stare at me in confusion. His mouth parted to say something, but he closes them and letting out a small sigh, he continued, "Sonny, I know I was mean to your friends. I know I was a jerk."

I interrupted his little speech, "Was?"

He nodded.

_What is that suppose to mean? He __**was**__ mean? So he is not now? Ah! Explain you idiot!_

As if he heard my mind voice, he says, "I'm not the old Chad, Sonny. I changed. I don't want to put a bda impression on myself. I don't want you to think I'm a bad guy or worse, not worthy of your time."

I didn't say anything, letting him continue "I admit that I like you Sonny. I know both of our gang wonn't approve this, but I don't want to lose an amazing girl like you. I can't resist you. I know this sounds cheesy, but I can't hide it anymore and I got a feeling that you know this too."

I was shocked, but somehow I did expect this. I responded, "Chad, that so called romantic line was a bit old school."

He laughed and moved a bit closer, making me sweat even in a cold weather. "Sorry I didn't watch Twilight or read any romance novel. It's the best I could come up with."

"You didn't watch Twilight?! How could you?!"

He frowned, "Sonny, let's not ruin the moment please?"

I felt shy, and replied, "Oh sorry."

He breathed out and continued, "So I wanna make this work. I don't want to regret letting an amazing girl like you go after years from now. So what do you say?"

I raised my brows in confusion, "Should I say something?"

He sighed in disappointment. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped and gulped and gasped and gulped and… Okay that was just an exaggeration to show you how shocked I am. Chad is waiting for my answer and there I was, in a HUGE dilemma.

_Oh, full moon!_

Ah! How can I think about the moon in a situation like this. What should I say? I gazed into Chad's eye and that was clearly a big mistake, because his eyes possessed me into saying the next line.

"Yes, I would be your girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5 : Keep It A Secret or Not?

Chad's POV:

She accepted me! She said yes!

My heart is racing, I can see my chest moving up and down. This feeling is amazing and words aren't enough to describe it.

I guess this is how that dude's from the romance movies feels like when the girl accepts them. After our first date at the lake, I sent her home and she waved me goodbye. Yep, no kisses or hug, but I don't mind. My heart is still pounding hard and I can't stop smiling ever since she said yes.

I sit on my bed, trying to decide if I should call Sonny to say goodnight or not. I am afraid she will think I'm desperate. The truth is, I never thought Sonny will be my girlfriend.

I decided a text will be okay, it won't look too desperate or too simple. So I pull out my phone from the side table beside my bed and started typing.

**I had a great time. Thanks. Nights Sunshine. **

Pressing the send button, I close my phone. The reply came after few minutes. Immediately I checked it out.

Sunshine : _**Me too. I should thank you. Sweet dreams Chad. **_

If my smile wasn't any wider just now, well it is now. I went to sleep like a happy child, snoring and dreaming her smile.

Sonny's POV:

I woke up feeling different. Oh now I remember, I am Chad's girlfriend now. Sighing deeply, I freshen up and get prepared for school.

After the usual bus ride with Nico and Grady to school, we reached school in time. Nico and Grady didn't suspect anything, but I still felt nervous. If they find out, I am dead meat.

Tawni was standing at my locker, which shocked me because Tawni rarely arrives to school late. If she comes early, it means something's up.

"You're early."

She is now looking at me, and grins widely. I raised my brow, wondering what is she up to.

"Sonny, come with me." She drags me along with her.

She walked her way towards the girls toilet. After checking if there is anyone inside the cubicle, and confirming no one is there except us, she started talking.

"Sonny, you know they are recruiting student for the cheerleading squad right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, so?"

She grins again. _Oh crap, I know that grin. I am so not gonna like this._

"We are going to make it into the cheerleading squad."

I sighed and shook my head in disagreement. "No way Tawni! That is so not me. Why don't you try alone? You will definitely make it into the team."

Tawni frowned, "Oh come on Sonny! Penelope and Chloe will be in that team! I can manage one, but two? And we can't let those two dominate. We MUST take over!" she emphasized the word 'must'.

"Tawni, I don't like cheerleading. And I don't think I have the skills or looks."

Tawni rolled her eyes and denied my fact. "Aren't you a glass half empty. What's up with the negativity? And don't give me the 'I'm not pretty enough' crap. Sonny, you are way prettier than Penelope and her ducks."

I'm stunned by Tawni's word, "Tawni?"

"What?"

I swallowed and asks, "Did you-umm-compliment me?"

She tilted her head away, and as usual, denied. "Uh, no. That was me manipulating you to join me."

I chuckled a bit. Of course she won't admit it. That is Tawni.

"So you will join?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

I shook my head. "No, and I'm sorry. I gotta go to class now. See ya later."

Tawni wasn't happy, but I know her. She won't let go of this. She will get what she want. However I'm afraid she can't get what she want this time. On my way to class, I saw Chad, standing outside my class.

_Is he waiting for me? _

I tried to ignore him, and walk pass him into the class. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I was astonished by his sudden move.

"Chad what are you doing?" I whispered.

He smiled, and gazed into my eyes. I raised my brows and waited for an answer. He just kept on gazing.

"Let me go, if any one of our friends sees this we will be in trouble." I pleaded.

He released the grip and smiled. "Now you can go."

"Huh? Is that all?"

He smirked, "Well yeah, I just wanted to look into that brown eyes of yours. Why? Expected more?" he seriously grinned widely and it made me so uncomfortable.

"Pfft!" saying that (yeah, what a great way to defend my feelings), I walked into the class. I slapped myself mentally because my feelings was too obvious.

Chad's POV:

I couldn't stop laughing. He face was as red as a tomato. She is too cute and I just love to tease her. I walked away from her class and headed to my class. However, I was interrupted when a girl blocked my way.

I look up to her face, and it was Penelope.

"Oh hi Penelope." I smiled. I wonder what's up with her. She looks angry.

"Chad.." she started very slowly, and she leaned closer. "I saw you and Sonny together just now."

I gulped a bit. "That was just me teasing her."

Penelope just stared, and she didn't even blinked! Creepy.

"Are you sure? Because it looks more than just a casual tease." She questioned.

"Pfft, come on Penelope. Me and Sonny? Are you out of your mind?" faking a laugh, I walked away from her.

I know I shouldn't have lied about our relationship. I mean, we are couples, it's not like we are having an affair or something. I sighed. We should tell soon, because they will find out anyway. I have to talk to Sonny about this.

A/N : Sorry for the short chapter :/ I just don't want to keep my readers hanging, so I uploaded a quick chapter. Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for those who followed and favourite this. ;))

**Question! Who's POV, other than Chad's and Sonny's would you like to read? ;)) Pick one : Tawni/Nico/Grady/Penelope. ;)) Thanks! –Fiffy 3**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cheering Rivals

**Sonny's POV :  
**

"Tawni, I'm not gonna go for the cheerleading tryouts with you, and that's final." I confidently tell Tawni.

*At the cheerleading tryouts*

So here I am, waiting in the line with Tawni, for the tryouts. *sighs* I know, I know, so much for the 'not gonna join' speech. But Tawni can be very persistent and persuasive. She always gets what she aims for. Legally, or illegally.

"Tawni Hart!" Miss Deanna calls out the next girl. Tawni, flips her hair twice and with poise walked to the field. She did a few back-flips, high split and finishes it with a right punch up screaming "Gooo Tawni!"

"Whoa, she really is a cheerleader material." I mumbled to myself.

Miss Deanna seems impressed. She silenced the cheering and clapping crowd and said, "Well, pretty well. You make it into the squad."

Tawni squealed and jumped up and down. "Yeaay! I made it! Hak! I bet you didn't see that coming Penelope!"

Penelope rolled her eyes and fires back. "Good thing you made it dumb blond, now I am your leader. Because I am the head cheerleader."

Tawni's jaw dropped and she goes back to the bench, sitting angrily at the back-fired situation. Just when I was about to go talk to her, my name was called.

"Sonny Munroe! On field, now!"

Sighing, I walked to the center of the field. All eyes are watching me. Ah! I will never get the spot. I jumped up and down, like a really retarded child. Miss Deanna and the rest of the crowd looked astonished with my crazy act.

As I finished, I grinned because I know I will definitely get rejected. I walked towards the bench where Tawni was sitting.

"Sonny, that was humiliating! Are you out of your mind?!" she looks disappointed. Penelope and her girls giggled as they whispered something among themselves.

Miss Deanna announced, "Miss Munroe, you are in the squad."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock, together with Tawni, Penelope and her girl gang. We all had the shocked look on our face.

"Miss Deanna, y-you accept me into the squad?" I stuttered because I was too stunned.

"Yeah, did she bribe you?" Penelope received a death glare not just from me, but also from Miss Deanna.

"Well, her stamina is weak, and she is not flexible, but she got great spirit. Also, we need one more cheerleader, so I really got no other choice." She explains her ridiculous decision, which still seems ridiculous to me.

I sighed, while Tawni jumped in bliss. What do you get when you put Penelope and Tawni together in a team? Yep! Both drama queens together, I am very sure the cheerleading squad needs to put their guards up because cat fight can pop out of nowhere.

**Penelope's POV : **

She made a big mistake by joining the cheerleader squad, because I'm gonna make her life a living hell from now on. It's so obvious that she and Chad got something going on. I am the queen of manipulating, they can't hide it from me.

It may seem like I'm jealous of her having Chad, but no, I don't like Chad in that way. I'm just scared that if it is true that both of them are dating, then Sonny will definitely get more spotlight than me because Chad is so popular and ever since he entered high school, people are wondering who he will date.

Now all I have to do is to figure out are they together. When I know for sure that they two are going out, I know exactly what to do to break them up. *Evil Laugh*

**Chad's POV :**

Its lunch time and Sonny promised to meet me at the boy's locker room in gym. This hiding and keeping a secret thing is really getting on my nerve. After so long I finally decided to date an amazing girl, so I want to flaunt my breathtaking girlfriend. After all, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, well known for my cocky attitude.

Me and my boys were sitting at our usual table. Penelope and the girls were late because of the cheerleading tryouts. I bet the girls that joined the squad will be giddy and arrogant like Penelope and her girls.

I received a text from Sonny, a signal that she is at the locker room. I excused myself and ran my way to meet her. I just couldn't wait to see that brown eyes of hers. Reaching the gym, I made sure no one is looking before stepping in. Sonny smiled widely when she saw me. Her smile made me smile.

Then she did something I didn't expect. Well, not this quickly of course. Sonny ran towards me and embraced me. I stood there, speechless and not moving.

_She is hugging me? _

Sonny placed her head on my shoulder and she whispered, "I missed you."

What should I do? I'm literally shocked.

_Hug her dumbass! _

Oh! Yeah. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for few seconds before she pulled away from me. My body ached for more, but I had to let go of her. Sonny gazed into my eyes and she noticed something.

"Is there something bothering you?" I tilted my head back and stared at her.

_How she know? _

"Well, yeah. Penelope saw us together outside your class and she is starting to doubt that there might be something going on between us."

"Oh boy, we should really be cautious after this." Sonny interrupts before I can tell her my idea.

"No Sonny, that's not what I meant." She looked confused and I continued, "Maybe we should tell people-"

She responded quickly, making me unable to complete my talk. "No way Chad! I can't risk my friendship and love at the same time!"

"W-wait, you said...Love?" it took me by surprise. She said she love me? Or I heard wrong?

Sonny blinked and stared. "No-I mean-err-"

The bell rings and Sonny used this as an excuse. "Gotta go. Bye."

Before my head can process what happened, she left. I grinned widely. I'm going to make her confess to me tonight.

**A/N : Sorry for the late upload :/ I won't lie that I was busy or something, but I kinda felt lazy to write. Now that I got my spirit back, uploads will be quicker! ;)) Btw, check out My Love by Dean Vantis, a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. It is really good and funny! :DD **


End file.
